HARRY POTTER AND THE SPELL OF DOOM
by powerblazer
Summary: Eons ago an ancient civilazation lived by the name of Atlantis. One of the wizards cast the Spell of Doom killing the entire race. Now it's going to happen agian on a larger scale...


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Spell of Doom  
by, Binal Patel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

Author's Notes: Thanks for stopping to read this. I'm trying a new experiment with all my fanfiction. I've written fanfiction that are one or two chapters long. The one that gets the most reviews I will continue it until I finish it. Then I will choose another fanfic with the same method and continue it. So please check out all of my other fanfics after you read this, and maybe review it. If you have any bad reviews post them, but cut down on any bad words. I'm only 11 years old. This chapter will be only a beginning, the next few chapters will have more action and adventure.  
Now ENJOY!!! (It may have a slight crossover with Zelda, or maybe a half crossover, like dungeons, swords, and fighting.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Zelda. Their respective creators own them. I'm only using them for non money purposes. I only own new spells, hexes, chants, jinxes, curses, and anything new. This fanfic will also contain major spoilers for the fourth book,   
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**_Chapter 1: Back to the Muggles  
_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sighed as he entered the Dursley's sleek black car. As the huge engine rumbled to a start with a sputtering sound then slowly making louder sounds as the car sped down the road far surpassing the speed limit, Harry's thoughts wandered to the events of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been entered unknowingly entered into a wizarding tournament called the Triwizard Tournament. After passing tests of knowledge and power Harry had made it into the final event being one of the students to have the most points. He had then taken the cup along with Cedric Diggory and had been forced to watch Voldemort being brought back into his body. Then the minister had then called Harry a liar and crazy. Altogether Harry's year had been chaotic.  
  
Harry was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts as the car slowed down with an awful screeching sound that sounded like Petunia's high pitched shriek. Finally the car stopped altogether. Harry stepped out of the car and looked at the "perfectly normal" house that he had hated living in. He reluctantly opened the door of the car to pick up his trunk when his Seeker instincts blared out a warning of danger. Harry dodged the flying projectiles that were his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. Quickly he jumped and caught Hedwig's cage mere inches from the tough granite. He got up and mumbled some curses under his breath and then picked up the trunk that had survived.   
  
He then slowly opened the door with his head and quickly trudged up the stairs before his Aunt started making a sound that would put a banshee to shame. After he finished climbing the stairs he walked down the hall until he came into a room cluttered with broken toys. He then put his trunk in the corner and then Hedwig and her cage on top of the desk that looked like it would fall apart if a fly landed on it. He was about to fall into his old, lumpy bed when his Aunt called him downstairs with her high batty voice. Harry sighed and slowly trudged back into the hall and down the stairs. As soon as he took a step into the kitchen a long list was punched into his face by Vernon as Vernon muttered, "We are going on vacation boy, you better not mess up anything or I'll...." Vernon then made a slashing motion at his throat. Harry stood in shock as the family slammed the door shut after they gave a last glare at Harry.  
  
A grin burst onto his face before turning into a half grin, then a frown as he looked at the long list.  
The list read:  
  
Things to do:  
  
1. clean the floor  
2. clean all the rooms  
3. clean all the windows  
4. weed the garden  
5. dust the house  
6. check the roof for holes  
7.mow the lawn  
8.clean the attic  
9.build a waterfall from the stream in the backyard  
10.put the food in the freezer  
11.kill all the termites  
12.kill all the vermin  
  
The list continued from 1 to 50.  
  
Harry sighed as he looked at the never-ending list of torture. He then cracked his knuckles as he got an idea. A second later you could see Harry running to his room and opening his trunk. He then pushed all the things piled up away until he reached the bottom of the trunk. Their was an odd shaped toy and a letter marked W. S. C. Harry opened the letter and looked at it.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
We smuggled this into your trunk when you were not looking.  
Fred and George present W. S. C. Weasly's Summer Chore machine.  
Just put in a list of your chores and it will magically do them.  
Don't worry, the Ministry won't detect this.  
Oh, and the machine can't do any chores involving rocks.  
Oh and thanks for the money.  
Fred and George   
  
Harry grinned in relief as he saw that he only had to build a waterfall instead of fifty things. He put the letter back into the trunk and then slammed it shut. He then picked up the odd looking contraption with a wide slot in the front of it. It had about twelve antenas that had orbs at the end of them that glowed with magical power. Harry flattened the list and carefully inserted it into the slot. The machine flared to life with a "ca-ching" sound. The antenas flared to life as they sent multiple beams of cleaning magic out. Then as soon as it had happened, it stopped.  
  
Harry looked out the window to see the grass mowed, he grinned once agian as he saw all the other tasks had been finished. He then rolled up his sleeves and started walked down the stairs and out the door. He then decided that the with reluctance that building the waterfall would help him pass the time and build his muscles. He walked back into the house got the keys and securly locked the doors. Then he walked down the sidewalk and to the main supplies store. He walked up to the bulltin board and looked at the ads. He finally saw a ad that said, "Experienced builders looking for ANY work. Call 555-5267". Harry walked up to the manager and asked for a phone.  
  
The manager gave him the phone with scratiny. Harry dialed the number and waited as the slow ringing started. After a few seconds Harry heard static then a voice at the other end asking, "Hello?". "Um, I want to hire you", said Harry. He then gave them his address and walked back to his house and waited.  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


  
PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CAHPTERS WILL HAVE MORE ACTION, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOMEONE HARRY KNOWS...  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   



End file.
